Romelia Kingdom
| affiliation = World Government | type = | log = | population = 16,456,000 }} The Romelia Kingdom is a powerful kingdom located in the . It is ruled by Enkiru Marszus and the Enkiru Family. It is famous because of it's incredibly powerful military strength, thriving economy, and it's unwavering loyalty to the World Government. Overview The Kingdom is composed of the main island, Adeales, and three more islands that surround the main one, Nortrelis, Someris and Easthrend. It also holds domain over two other islands that are famous because of being extremely hard to arrive to, Silvermoon Island and the Sky Island above it, Sunstrider Island. Royal Family Geography Adeales It's the second largest of the four islands that compose the kingdom and the most populated. It's the location of the Capital City and where the main bulk of the royal family reside in. It is a seasonal island, usually having the four main seasons each year. It's filled by lush green valleys of fertile land, unpoluted rivers filled endlessly with native species of fish, and various species of flora and fauna unique to the land, although in much lesses quantities than in Someris. Population: Approximately 10 million inhabitants. Someris Mostly covered in deep forests and jungle, Someris is the breeding grounds for the Kingdom's special species; dragons and wyverns. The deep flora is home to a wide array of animal species that are still being discovered day by day by the Kingdom's researchers. It is mostly uninhabited by humans with the exception of two heavily guarded locations, that serve as research grounds. It's also from these locations that trained warriors and tamers set on the expedition to find winged beasts to domesticate for the future Dragon Riders. Population: Approximately 50,000 inhabitants. Nortrelis Nortrelis is the smallest of the four islands composing the kingdom. It's a summer aisland, the hottest of the four, where the future soldiers of the kingdom undergo their training, as well as where the Navy participates with the kingdom's soldiers in joint training exercises. A large Marine base is located on the island's coast, which as well serves as the location for the deployment of Marine's and their battleships into the further waters of the New World. On the center of the island, sits an incredibly tall and large building, home of one of the greatest and largest Mercenary company's of the world. It has various towns and a lot of entertainment centers. Population: Approximately 2.7 million. Easthrend An island perpetually covered in deep snow and freezing temperatures, Easthrend is the largest of the four islands composing Romelia Kingdom. Mostly an icy wasteland, the only location where humans inhabit is within a palace constructed deep within a large, icy mountain, located on the island's north side. It's home to the nation's largest and possibly most dangerous military force, which is commanded by the second prince, the third prince and the fifth royal princess. It's known as the Freezing Land of the Dead, as it's the location where every deceased person from the kingdom has been buried throughout centuries. Population: 41 Silvermoon and Sunstrider Islands Not much is known about these territories, only that they serve as industrial islands, where precious elements are mined and several of the Kingdom's products are manufactured. Population: Approximately 3.3 million. Locations Military Dragon Riders Navy Army of the Damned Category:New World Islands Category:New World Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:World Government